Trading shares involves bringing individuals with disposable capital together with individuals who need an influx of capital to develop a business, and offer business shares in return for the disposable capital. Trading futures, however, brings people together to transfer the price risk associated with the ownership of some commodity or a service.
“Derivatives” is a term used to describe financial products, such as futures and options contracts, which are derived from other existing products. For example, equity futures and options are derived from equities in the underlying share market.
A futures contract is an agreement between a buyer and a seller to buy or sell a particular asset some time in the future at a price agreed today. Futures contracts may be cash-settled or require physical delivery of the underlying asset. For example, with equity futures, a cash-settled contract requires a cash amount to be paid on the settlement day, reflecting the difference between the initial futures price and the price of the underlying shares when the futures contract reaches maturity. In doing this, the investor can buy and sell contracts without ever owning the shares in the first place.
Options give investors the right, but not the obligation, to buy or sell a specific product or asset at a fixed price on or before a specific date. Unlike futures contracts, the potential loss to the buyer of an option is limited to the initial price (or premium) paid for the contract, regardless of the performance of the underlying product, e.g. shares. Like futures, options can be used to try to capitalise on an upward or downward movement in the market, but also generate returns in a static market.
In a similar manner as an insurance contract allows the owner of an asset to protect it for a premium, futures and options contracts allow investors to protect their investments. For example, suppose a fund manager knows they will have a certain amount of money to invest in shares at a fixed time in the future, hut they believe the market is going to rise and there is a risk they will have to pay a lot more for the shares. They can purchase options on the same shares for a relatively small outlay (called a premium), and use the profit from the options to offset the higher price they would have to pay for the shares when the money becomes available.
Online exchanges have recently become popular, wherein individuals may provide offers and/or take positions, typically on binary outcome events, such as sporting events or spreads of financial market indices. Many of the participants in these markets are interested in taking positions to profit from beliefs of market behaviour, rather than from the outcome of the events on which these ‘spot’ markets are based. Whilst such individuals may alternately take long and short positions on odds markets to achieve this, the conducting of such trades is difficult for even the most experienced of individuals. Thus, as in other types of markets, derivatives markets have become more popular than the spot markets on which they are based.